L'épopée du j'pense à moi
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Song fic. NAruto se tient sur son balcon du deuxième étage d'un building de Konoha et réfléchit à son monde à lui, à ce qui l'entoure. La chanson est "L'épopée du j'pense à moi" de Kaïn.


L'épopée du J'pense à moi

_« J'me sens blette j'me sens fouilleur  
J'veux tout savoir peu importe l'heure  
De mon balcon j'suis spectateur d'la vie dehors  
Pis d'ses acteurs  
Tout l'monde veut sa part de bonheur  
Mais vu d'en haut moi ça me fait peur  
C'est qui l'plus fort?  
C'est qui l'meilleur?  
C'est qui le king des emmerdeurs? »_

Naruto Uzumaki regardait le monde défiler sous son balcon, en tant que spectateur de cette vie dehors, de Konoha, grande ville. Il regardait la vie et ses acteurs du moment. Ils voulaient tous leur part de bonheur. Qui était le plus emmerdeur dans tout ce beau monde ? Indéterminable.

« Y'a Miss Gucci pis son caniche  
C'est à se demander c'est lequel qui liche  
L'autre bord d'la rue y'a l'gros Gaston  
Qui vendrait sa mère pour du houblon  
En bas d'chez nous s't'un dépotoir  
Ça gueule, ça pue, y fait toujours noir  
En haut c'est pas mieux y s'prend pour un Dieu  
Y'a rien à faire, y m'tape ses nerfs..  
C'est l'épopée du j'pense à moi! »

Les acteurs de ce quartier : Sakura Haruno, une fille belle comme un coeur qui promenait son chien, un chieur de première. De l'autre côté de la rue, un itinérant, Chôji Akimichi, un gros cul qui cherchait du fric pour de l'alcool. En dessous de chez lui, un vrai dépotoir, chez ce gars, Kiba Inuzuka, vivant avec son chien. Prétendant que c'était bon pour le gazon, il ne ramassait pas la merde de son clebs. En haut, c'était pas mieux ! Sasuke Uchiha, qui se prenait pour un dieu ! Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce sale con ! Rien à faire, ils lui tapaient sur le système !

« J'me sens sale, j'me sens voleur  
j'vois l'monde ramper dans son malheur  
Ça fait d'la peine à mon ti-coeur  
J'peux rien y faire c'est ben d'valeur  
De mon balcon je regarde les heures  
Élever des apprentis loosers  
y'a trop d'asphalte, pas assez d'fleurs  
C'est l'ère des rats, pis des crosseurs »

Il voyait le monde ramper dans leur propre malheur. Ça lui faisait de la peine à son pauvre coeur de gentil garçon. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il regardait les heures élever des apprentis loosers. Selon lui, l'asphalte, il y en avait beaucoup trop au détriment des fleurs. C'était l'ère des rats et des enfoirés.

« Y'a Miss Gucci pis son caniche  
C'est à se demander c'est lequel qui liche  
L'autre bord d'la rue y,a l'gros Gaston  
Qui vendrait sa mère pour du houblon  
En bas d'chez nous s't'un dépotoir  
Ça gueule, ça pue, y fait toujours noir  
En haut c'est pas mieux y s'prend pour un Dieu  
Y'a rien à faire, y m'tape ses nerfs..  
C'est l'épopée du j'pense à moi! »

« J'me sens pus, j'ai mal au coeur  
Y'a pus d'fierté, y'a pus d'honneur  
Oui, c'est la guerre des beaux parleurs  
Des balivernes, des raconteurs  
Condonc y'é où notre seigneur  
Y s'é-tu trouvé une job ailleurs  
Y'é peut-être concierge à l'Île-des-Soeurs  
C'est à croire que c'est plus payant d'l'heure! »

Tout ça lui donnait mal au coeur. Il n'avait plus de fierté à vivre dans ce beau quartier de la belle ville de Konoha. C'était la guerre des beaux parleurs et c'était toujours le gros party en haut, et cette Sakura ! Toujours à faire des « Sasuke-kun~~, comment vas-tuuuuu~? » lorsque son voisin du haut sortait et qu'elle promenait ce sale clebs qui chiait sur sa cour. Et lui? Il mangeait de la m***e! Où était donc Bouddha? S'était-il trouvé un boulot quelque part d'autre que de veiller sur leur monde pourri? Ça devait plus payant dans ce cas!

« Y'a Miss Gucci pis son caniche  
C'est à se demander c'est lequel qui liche  
L'autre bord d'la rue y'a l'gros Gaston  
Qui vendrait sa mère pour du houblon  
En bas d'chez nous s't'un dépotoir  
Ça gueule, ça pue, y fait toujours noir  
En haut c'est pas mieux y s'prend pour un Dieu  
Y'a rien à faire, y m'tape ses nerfs..  
C'est l'épopée du j'pense à moi

Ouais l'épopée du j'pense à moi ! »

Il ne devait penser qu'à lui dans ce monde pourri. Quelle poisse d'habiter dans ce trou quand même. C'était l'épopée où il lui fallait ne penser qu'à lui.


End file.
